


【机壳】天光破晓

by yanwu



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanwu/pseuds/yanwu





	【机壳】天光破晓

假期说长不长，说短不短，朴辰成和各路狐朋狗友鬼混了几天，也就剩下一天的时间，他本想在家闷着，但刚从国外回来的好友约他出来吃饭，朴辰成在床上挣扎了会，发消息说：“西餐的话就算了。”

“烤肉行吧？”

朋友约在了有点远的烤肉店，朴辰成在心里叫苦连天，顶着上午十点多的太阳在马路边打的，等他终于到达约好的地方时，正好赶上人最多的时间点，只好坐着排队等号。

两人有一搭没一搭地闲聊，朴辰成其实对国外的生活兴趣不大，只是听着，时不时地回应两句，朋友似乎也看出了他的兴致不好，话题一转，问道：“在SKT怎么样？”

“还好吧。”

“什么叫还好啊？那可是SKT啊。”

“那——挺好的？”

毕竟是多年的好友，一瞬的呆愣后对方斟酌着开口：“怎么？有心事？”

朴辰成出走的心神终于跑了回来：“没有没有，就是热得很了有点烦。”

朋友用看白痴的眼神看他：“我信你？我们也认识这么多年了，还有什么不能说的？”

朴辰成没说话。

他无意识地摩挲着手机，消息是半小时前的，只是一张图片，发消息的人说：“家里的木槿花开得很漂亮。”

的确很漂亮，虽然拍照的人角度挑选得乱七八糟，光影却交错得意外地好，只一眼看过去，就没由来地心跳加速，再去看字，他甚至能想象中单趴在桌子上编辑消息时风轻云淡的模样——但眉目应当是写满了认真的，大概看到院子里的木槿开的正好，心上突然一动，拍照发消息一气呵成。

而相赫哥发这条消息的理由，他完全想不出来。

于是他开口了，带着求助的意味：“我有一个朋友……”

朋友打断他：“无中生友？”

“真是朋友，我觉得应该算得上朋友吧。”

“他是Omega，很少见的那种，单论性格的话，他应该是我见过最像Beta的Omega了，很冷静也很独立，和我认知中需要依靠他人的柔弱的Omega完全不同，如果不是我闻到了他的信息素，我大概这辈子也不会把他和Omega联系起来。”

朋友说：“你这是直A想法。”

“或许吧。”朴辰成笑了下，接着说道，“他浑身上下最符合Omega的地方，应该是他有固定的发情期吧，而且有自己的固定伴侣。每次发情期和那个Alpha一起，所以固定伴侣这个词应该是比较合适的，因为他们没有任何约定，没有永久标记，也没有在交往……”

“等等，”朋友打断他，“这不正常吧。”

他闷声道：“嗯。”

他当然知道不正常，但是每次遇到中单，他总是忍不住怀疑自己。无论是不着调的冷笑话，还是乱七八糟的笑点，李相赫总是在莫名其妙的地方让他心情骤然转晴，也会在一些本是理所应当的事情上让他苦恼纠结。

“是吧，我也觉得不正常。”

朋友心里已经有了打量，心知朴辰成口中的Alpha估计就是他自己，接着问道：“按照你的说法，你的朋友是有一个固定炮友？”

“嗯。”

朋友话锋一转：“你喜欢他？”

“……嗯。”

“那说说你为什么喜欢他？”

朴辰成沉默一会，回忆如潮水般涌来，很多零碎的小事率先浮现在脑海中，他想起rank时总是蜷在椅子上的中单，想起那人在镜头前一定要保持端正的固执，想起他嘴角弯起的狡黠的弧度，似乎有很多想说的，他轻轻地笑，最后只是说：“我也不知道。”

朋友看着他，心想，完了，这人没救了，陷的太深了。

却不想他甘之如饴。

“那——聊聊你们之间的事情？”

朴辰成明白朋友已经猜的七七八八，也不再掩饰，说：“我第一次见到他，就知道他是Omega。”

他刚进队的时候，见到faker的第一天就感受到淡淡的奶糖香气，他有些疑惑地问一旁的队友有没有闻到这种味道，金正均监督的脸色突然变了，拉着他进了房间，铁青着脸问他的第二性别，他有些无辜地抬头：“Alpha，怎么了？”

“但你的资料显示是Beta……”

朴辰成恍然大悟：“哦，那个啊，我是19岁才分化的，打职业的时候直接填了Beta，后来分化成了Alpha，但觉得也没什么影响，而且改资料也比较麻烦，就一直拖着了。”

朴辰成心里其实有了隐隐约约的猜想，但他只是沉默着看监督来来回回地在房间踱步，他知道自己或许是窥见了什么，有什么秘密要破土而出了，于是他安安静静地站在原地，等待来自他人的宣判。

他听见kkoma开口了：“相赫他——他是Omega。”

监督一遍遍地嘱咐他，务必对faker选手的第二性别保密，他向监督保证后又极为小声地、用只有自己才能听到的声音说。

Alpha与Omega吗……？

他低着头，说：“虽然很意外，但是接受这个事情比我想象得要容易得多，甚至说，有一点点庆幸。”

“在和他相处之前，怎么说呢，本来是毫无交集的，看他就像是云中看月，不是一个世界的人。但是Omega的第二性别，突然就让他落入了人间，不是传闻中的形象，而是有七情六欲的、再单纯不过的一个人而已。”

“要说怎么喜欢上他的，真的说不清楚，但意识到的时候，虽然也不过是电光火石的一刹那，却一点也不觉得意外，好像喜欢他是一件再正常不过、理所应当的事情。但关系扭曲成现在的样子，是个意外。而为什么会变成这样，我也说不清楚。”

他说：“第一次是个意外。我不知道他为什么会在，后来看过手机的记录，应该是我打的电话，那个时候我就想，他既然来了，我就不可能再放他走。”

Omega的发情期和Alpha的易感期撞到一起，信息素纠缠着盛大地绽放，明明该是在信息素的操控下神志不清，眼神却意外地清明无比，他的手指轻轻地摩挲着Omega后颈的腺体，意义不明地、一遍又一遍地喊：“相赫哥。”

而李相赫也一遍一遍地回应他：“嗯，是我。”

他顶到很深的地方，Omega下意思地害怕，不受控制地颤抖，他一边释放信息素安抚不安的Omega，一边越发凶狠地顶进去。他瞥见为了克制呻吟声而放咬成血色的下唇，于是凑过去吻身下的Omega，舌尖纠缠着，直到李相赫呼吸变得急促才松开，一连串细细碎碎的呻吟流出来，他有一下没一下地轻轻啄着李相赫的唇，带着抚慰的意味，可身下的动作却不是那么回事，强硬地尝试着去顶弄Omega最为隐秘的所在。

他想永久标记。

但是刚刚还在汹涌情潮中迷失的李相赫突然开始反抗，浑身发软的Omega用尽力气推开他，声音打着颤：“不行……”

朴辰成沉默一会，说：“好。”

第二天先醒来的是李相赫，他浑身酸痛得要命，第一次开荤的Alpha简直就是禽兽，偏生又知道他的软肋是什么，委屈地盯着他时他就忍不住心软，然后刚刚还听话的后辈突然亮出利齿，用实际行动告诉他平常再怎么听话的Alpha也是Alpha，该有的控制欲和占有欲半分不少，和平时总跟在身后注视他的后辈完全不像一个人。

他稍微挪动一下身体都觉得痛，一旁的朴辰成悠悠转醒，两人都赤裸着，Alpha迅速脸红了，李相赫忍不住在心里吐槽，昨天晚上发疯得不也是你？

“相赫哥……”

朴辰成犹豫着开口：“你……觉得怎么样？……还好吗？”

李相赫毫不客气十分坦诚：“不好。”

朴辰成顿时慌了，手忙脚乱地想去检查李相赫的身体，又觉得似乎不太合适，讪讪地收回手。像是犯了错的孩子一样，他偷偷去看中单，但李相赫拒绝他的搀扶，费了些力才把自己挪进浴室，腿止不住地颤，身上青青紫紫一片，朴辰成望过去，脸上烫的更加厉害，拍了好几下才让自己冷静下来，继而低低地笑出声来。

“相赫哥啊……”

回想起这些带着暧昧的记忆，他不自觉地面部发烫，说：“但是那之后，好像本该步入正途的事情脱轨了。正常情况上不是该表白然后谈恋爱？但我们不是的，这之后像是达成了什么奇怪的默契，每次发情期或易感期都会给对方发消息，没什么其他的话，只是约好见面的时间和地点。而且每一次我提出永久标记，都会被拒绝。”

没有表白，无关风月，只剩被荷尔蒙席卷的心神。

在恍惚的心神中，拒绝却是清醒的。

朋友听不下去了，问：“那你为什么不表白？”

朴辰成移开了视线，他想起李相赫发过来的那张图片，朝开暮落的木槿，他停顿几秒，说：“大概是害怕吧。”

“总是觉得没有踩在实处，害怕表白被拒，也害怕影响他。”

朋友一针见血：“你觉得他不喜欢你？”

“……嗯。”

良久的无言，终于排到他们的号，服务员领着他们到位置上，朋友听完整个故事，八卦心被完全地勾了起来，也带些活络气氛的意思：“所以你说的那个朋友是谁啊？不会是你的队友吧？”

“当然不是啊！队里怎么可能有Omega啊？”朴辰成心虚地抓了把头发，声音也不自觉地提高几分。

“这么说倒也是呢，Omega去打职业的话，太辛苦了——”

“不过按照你的说法，我觉得啊，当然只是我觉得，你的朋友应该是喜欢你的吧？你——你们要不先停下这种关系，冷静一段时间试试？如果想明白了，觉得非他不可，就去表白吧——”

“……是吗？”

收假回来的第一件事就是补直播时长，这个赛季他们每个人都配了翻译，金东河的翻译崩溃了好多次，最后索性能翻译几句是几句，而朴辰成这边情况要好一些，虽然话也多，但大部分是重复的话，翻译勉强还能接受。

直播的时候连续好几局撞上中单，李相赫从奇亚娜玩到ez再玩到盲僧，收尾的时候玩了把杰斯，偏偏还赢了。

和他双排的辅助说：“哥，你是在给faker选手送分吗？”

“排到一起把把carry，排到对面几乎超鬼，不是说你们SKT在rank时队友在对面会有buff加成吗？怎么到你这就反过来了？你是做了什么对不起faker选手的事情吗？”

“……”朴辰成被戳中痛处，整个人像是被夹住了尾巴一样跳起来，“怎么可能怎么可能怎么可能？！我那么尊敬相赫哥！！！”

辅助被猝不及防提高了好几倍的音量震的耳膜疼，默默地在地图上狂pin问号。

他烦躁地抓了把头发，Omega的信息素开始波动——今天是李相赫的发情期，但是他刚和中单提出了冷静一下，现在连去送抑制剂都不敢，只好强压着躁动一盘一盘地开着游戏。

结束rank时已经是深夜，空气中的信息素极其细微，但朴辰成仍旧被扰得心烦意乱，战绩一片飘红，他脑子里一团乱麻，最后在一片混乱中提取出中心思想——

应该已经注射过抑制剂了吧？

他控制不住地走到李相赫的单独宿舍，身为一名Alpha，他能敏锐地感知到屋内的人正受着怎样的煎熬，甚至能想象那人一身冷白皮泛起红色的模样，眼睛应该是雾蒙蒙的，为了克制呻吟而被咬成血色的薄唇，但应该还是有断断续续的气声吐露出来……

他见过的，他听过的，他触摸过的，他当然知道。

空气中的信息素逐渐平稳，应该是抑制剂发挥了作用，朴辰成却后悔了，他维持着额头抵在门上的姿势，信息素悄无声息地炸开。

他知道自己在做什么，却不愿去想这之后的深意。门内是被他临时标记的Omega，他的信息素会让刚刚平静下来的Omega再次陷入情潮，会他刚刚的抑制剂变得一无所用。

脚步声响起来了，门被突然打开，Omega的眼底泛着血丝，声音止不住地打颤，却不难听出其中的愤怒意味：“不是你说要冷静一段时间？”

“我后悔了。”

“相赫哥，我后悔了。”

他把中单压在门板上，沿着脖颈一路往下咬。李相赫软了腰，直往下滑，喘了口气想再说些什么，最终只是沉默地承受Alpha的肆意。

大概是刚刚天亮的时候，朴辰成突然惊醒了，李相赫正安稳地躺在他的怀里，眼角眉梢都带着舒缓的倦意，他胳膊被压得有些痛，却不想松开怀中的人，换了个姿势把人搂得更紧些，肌肤相贴。

他不想去思考两人的关系为什么会变成这样，也不想去思考日后该怎么办。

他现在满脑子的黄色废料。

相赫哥的味道，真的很好闻。

小的时候学校附近有一家零食店，进门右边的架子上摆满了各式各样的糖果，在最上层的右边，有一种奶味的酥糖，并不是每一天都找得到，隔个四五天会有一批，不是非常受欢迎的感觉，但他就是喜欢这种味道，几乎每天都会去看一看，那时他还够不着架子的最上层，管店的爷爷每次都帮他抓出来一大把，后来他才知晓，那时他去的次数多了，那位爷爷记住他，特意为他留下那么一把。

他把头埋在李相赫的颈窝，呼吸滚烫，Omega奶糖味的信息素让他无比满足，他想起每个拿着一袋酥糖回家的傍晚，想起暮色深浓中无法辨别的店门口爷爷的身影，那些风在林梢蝶在枝头的时光飞快地离开了，他不再是当年那个为了一把糖就能开心好几天的小孩了，他分化成了Alpha，他甚至有自己的固定伴侣，可是他还是无法定义自己和怀中Omega的关系。

而最重要的是，相赫哥到底是怎么想的呢？

李相赫倏地睁开眼，声音带了些暧昧的暗哑：“怎么了？头挪一下，不舒服。”

……

这种无意识的撩拨最要命。

他抬起头，去亲吻李相赫的眼睛，手指不安分地沿着腰线往下滑，犬牙咬上脸颊，带着Alpha的肆意与凶狠，李相赫吃痛，把人往外推，不满地嘟囔：“发什么疯？”

“不做了，我腰痛。”

朴辰成真就乖乖停下了，像是被抛弃的大型犬，声音闷闷地从下面传出：“嗯。”

李相赫最吃他这一套，每次都忍不住心软，但他委实不想陪着比自己小两岁的后辈发疯，狠心拉开一段距离，说：“还早，再睡会儿吧。”

但刚刚还乖顺的朴辰成突然发了狠，顺势拉开中单的双腿，声音含糊不清：“就一次。”

情动难收。

他一边抵着敏感处死命研磨，一边哄着李相赫：“哥，喜欢吗？”

李相赫呜咽着不肯回答，意乱情迷中他主动凑过去亲吻，再无交谈，整个房间都是暧昧的撞击声和水声，他们没有开灯，节约又怕冷的中单甚至没有打开空调，只是开了窗透气，突然吹起的风卷起窗帘，金灿灿的阳光涌进来，突然就天亮了，泪眼朦胧中李相赫去看这亮堂堂的人间，幕天席地的错觉让他羞恼交加，意识沉浮，他似乎听见AD的声音，模模糊糊地听不真切。

“相赫哥……” 

他下意识地回答：“我在。”

似乎还有话语，他听不清了，意识飞离陷入无边的梦境。有人一遍又一遍地诉说着欢喜与切慕，他看不明切也听不清晰，却能感受到那几乎将他燃烧的热情，太过炙热的心意，他像是置身霍霍燃烧的火焰，几乎要被融化了。

他伸出手，拥抱那团火焰。

朴辰成从中单的宿舍走出来的时候，收到了监督的眼神攻击，他去给李相赫拿吃的，监督在他旁边盛粥，若无其事地开口：“辰成啊——”

他忙不迭点头。

“我知道你和相赫感情好，但是，在基地是不是不太好？虽说基地其他人都是Beta，闻不到信息素，但这毕竟是基地不是？”

朴辰成：“……”

等他终于端着吃的回到中单宿舍，他已经在监督的耳提面命下整张脸通红，李相赫已经醒了，正半靠在床上玩手机，见他进来也没说话，他深知今天早上实在过分，大型犬红着脸坐在一旁，认错态度十分诚恳。

李相赫端起粥，手微微有点抖，朴辰成很有眼色地凑过来：“哥，我喂你吧。”

李相赫没好气地瞟了他一眼，然而并没有什么威慑力，他甚至想捏一下中单的脸。

等李相赫终于缓了过来，朴辰成深知先声夺人的道理，煞有介事地开口：“我可以解释。”

“说。”

朴辰成内心疯狂吐槽朋友的不着调，开始措辞：“这不是好久没见了，我只是——只是有点想相赫哥了……”

朴辰成惊奇地发现中单的耳尖红了。

他说：“刚刚我碰到了kkoma监督了，监督说，让我们不要在基地。”

李相赫脸彻底红了。

他说：“明明是辰成的错。”

他小声地吐槽：“也不知道发什么疯……而且冷静一段时间，到底是什么意思啊？”

朴辰成只当没有听见最后一句话，他想，这样也挺好的，如果能一直这样下去，总会有心意明了的时候，于是他轻轻地抱住李相赫：“我真的，真的只是太想相赫哥了。”

李相赫趁着休息时间去医院拿抑制剂，直到昨天，他才发现自己的口服抑制剂已经过期了大半，贴剂更是找都找不到了。

真的是太久不用了。

医生是个很温柔的女性，作为李相赫第二性别的知情人，一直都负责为他检查身体和提供药物，她简单地为李相赫检查下身体，问：“大概要拿多少呢？”

中单想了想，说：“大概半年的吧。”

“如果正好赶上比赛的话，会很不方便，还是要备一些的。”

医生笑眯眯地看着他：“还是没有永久标记吗？”

“永久标记的话……暂时还没想过这个。”

他无意识地看了眼手中的抑制剂。

他是在20岁的时候分化的，他记得很清楚，从医院回到基地的晚上正好是零点，去年小组赛时教练在巴黎买回来的摆钟一下下地回荡着，勤勤恳恳地报时。

昏沉着提着抑制剂走进房间，他原本的室友是个Alpha，教练说明天会把房间腾出来，让裴俊植先和其他人凑合一下。房间空荡荡的，他坐在床上发了会呆，觉得这个呆了好几年的房间突然陌生了起来。

左肋传来持续的细密的疼痛，像是针扎一般，他下意识地摁住胸口，声音低低地：“Omega吗？”

世界是再公平不过的，它予你天赋异禀惊艳绝伦，也予你红尘万丈七情六欲。

李相赫给了自己一天的时间，第二天他极其任性地请了假，一个人坐上开往城市边缘的公交，他一遍遍地向基地的大家保证不会有问题的，独自一人踏上旅程。

窗外的白玉兰呼啸而过。

终点站是一个福利院，他偶尔会来，但大部分时间只是默默地捐款。来之前他和院长说过，畅通无阻地进了后院。笑语声和欢呼声扑面而来，工作人员正带着孩子们玩些小游戏，他没有说话，寻了个角落坐下，安静地看着。

温柔倦怠的阳光从树杈的缝隙间洒了一地，李相赫托着下巴看孩子们打闹，当鬼的孩子一直抓不到人，一屁股坐在地上，委屈地撇嘴大哭，毕竟是小孩子，有什么不满难过就毫不掩饰地表现出来，不需考虑其他。一旁看着的阿姨赶忙去哄，把人抱到他旁边。

李相赫有些茫然，他不知道怎么去哄小孩，小男孩看着他，哭得更厉害了。他手忙脚乱地拿出卫生纸，去给小男孩擦眼泪。

他说：“……别哭了，男生是不应该哭的。”

“可是我不开心。”

“不开心也要学会忍耐啊，这可是长大的必修课。”

小男孩突然止住了哭泣：“那哥哥这门课考了多少分啊？”

“这门课可没有考试啊——不过如果有的话，我觉得自己最起码也能拿个优秀吧？”

他在福利院待了一天，离开的时候，院长送他到车站，说：“虽然不知道为什么今天突然过来了，但是如果遇到了什么事情，就来这里转一转吧。这个年纪的孩子永远是最单纯的，觉得迷茫的话，就来看看这些孩子吧——”

他踩着暮色离开了，刚好赶上最后一班公交，透明的车窗，绮丽的晚霞，大片大片被染得绚烂的云。

夏天结束了。

回到基地时月初上梢头，他若无其事地走进训练室，大家都偷偷看他。

李相赫笑了下，说：“总是要学着接受的。”

一场修行的人生，他学习的第一门课是忍耐，第二门课是接受，18年末他身边的人换了一批，监督本想找个恰当的机会把他的第二性别告诉他的新队友，不想朴辰成进队的第一天就发现了这一秘密。

光阴皎洁，岁月复苏，一直在和Omega的身份抗争的中单遇到了喜欢他的Alpha，明晃晃的心意从指尖挂上眉眼，情话在信息素中漾开，不经意地握手蹭肩拥抱，笨拙又努力地靠近。

他想，自己应该也是喜欢这个Alpha的。

在遇到朴辰成之前，他一直服用着大量的抑制剂，Alpha易感期的时候监督给批了假，中单在训练室rank的时候，突然接到AD的电话，前言不接后语，胡乱地表白，他说：“哥，你为什么不在我身边？”

李相赫沉默许久，问：“你在哪？”

小狐狸晃着尾巴，跟着监督招进来的熊离开了。

李相赫那个时候不在发情期，在Alpha信息素的诱导下被迫进入发情期的感受不是很好，朴辰成一遍遍地求证，他也一遍遍地回应：“嗯，是我。”

但是他推开了想要永久标记的朴辰成。

他并不是抗拒Omega的第二性别，即使是Omega，他也依旧能在自己喜欢的事情上做到最好，虽然可能要付出更多的忍耐与努力。他只是，仅仅只是不想被完全打上别人的烙印。

他凭什么要接受来自另一个人的烙印呢？

那个人，又凭什么呢？

李相赫提着抑制剂回来的时候，特意绕开了训练室，虽说他的第二性别在基地已经不是个秘密，但还是忍不住刻意地回避。

朴辰成在他的宿舍门口等他，他们交换一个黏黏糊糊的亲吻，朴辰成刻意地咬着中单的下唇，齿印明晃晃的，像是在宣示主权，又像是在发泄不满。

“相赫哥什么时候才能不用抑制剂呢？”

李相赫低着头，任Alpha胡乱地蹭着，他说：“再等等吧。”

朴辰成偏了偏头，仿佛突然被人触到了某根敏感的神经，密密麻麻的疼痛席卷而来，他说：“为什么啊？”

明明永久标记的话，可以不用再被发情期困扰，可以不用再服用抑制剂，可以不用再忍耐第二性别带来的困扰。

抛开这些乱七八糟的外在条件，是内心在抗拒吗？

他退开两步：“相赫哥，我们是在交往吧？”

手突然被握住，白皙颀长的手指悄悄地缠上来，刚从夜色中归来的冰凉温度，李相赫安静地看着他，他沉默许久，说：“我不知道你是这么想的。”

“有些话我从来没有说过，”他揉了揉眉心，“我第一次尝试以Omega的身份和Alpha谈恋爱，很多事情都不太清楚，不知道该说些什么，不该说什么，不知道怎么去回应你的心意。”

他说：“熟练度太低了，关于谈恋爱这件事情，但是我想和辰成一起练习。”

朴辰成晕乎乎地回到宿舍，他被阿狸的大招击中了，半天说不出话来，迷迷糊糊地躺在床上，他想，相赫哥这是在向我表白吗？

算是吧？应该是？就是吧！！！

他猛地从床上蹦起来。

朴辰成你在干什么啊？！怎么能让相赫哥先表白啊？！

他拿起手机，一行字删删减减，最后说：“试着约会吧？！”

李相赫回复得很快：“好。”

朴辰成又补上一句：“从明天开始！”

“明天怎么约会啊？”

“不是非要出去玩才算约会啊！只要和相赫哥在一起，每分每秒都算约会的。”

半晌才收到回复：“哦。”

朴辰成突然想起曾经的相处来，明明是相似的对话方式，心境不同，体会也完全不同——现在只觉得对方是在不好意思。

他仿佛一瞬间回到了当初抱着一袋糖酥就开心得飞起的岁月，站在暮色浸染的小巷，终于抓住了枝头飞舞的蝶。

没理由地自信，朴辰成笃定地想，来日方长，他会等到中单同意永久标记的那天，现在不情愿也没关系的，他们还有很长的时间。

有多笃定，有多喜欢——

李相赫很少说谎，第一次恋爱，他不知道怎么去做好一个合适的恋人，不知道自己的拒绝让他的恋人有多么不自信，现在也依然不知道怎么面对挑明心意的恋人。

他的恋人说要从今天开始约会。

谈恋爱是一件磨人的事情，费时费心费力——但是很开心。

他们凑在一起点外卖，朴辰成点了一份陨石拿铁，然后给他点了一份草莓奶昔，放了整份的糖。

“太甜了吧。”李相赫表示抗议。

“之前去济州岛，看哥在咖啡厅点了这个，不喜欢吗？”朴辰成滑动着手机，思考了会，说，“这个怎么样？小红莓苏打水——”

“没有喝过啊……”

“那就尝试一下吧！”

点完外卖才发现两人靠的太近了，李相赫不自在地咳嗽一声，拉开一些距离，说：“去吃午饭吧。”

“送到的时候应该刚好吃完午饭。”

做饭的阿姨看到他们两个时愣了一下：“今天怎么一起过来了？辰成也能做到这个点起床了？”

“昨天和相赫哥约好了，所以一定要做到！”

“果然谈恋爱的小情侣就是不一样啊——”阿姨拖长了语调，半调笑半认真地说。

李相赫觉得耳尖有点发烫。

好在阿姨也没再接着调侃两人，他刚松口气，就听见朴辰成对阿姨解释说：“一直都在谈恋爱啊！只是昨天把话说清楚了，误会也解开了。”

李相赫耳朵通红地快步走开了。

不知道为什么，他莫名听出了点炫耀的意思。

——少年人的心思本就昭然若揭，又恨不得昭告天下，流露出的就是炫耀。

吃完饭是他留给自己的训练时间，为训练赛做准备。走进各自的训练室前，朴辰成又想去亲一下中单，却被李相赫用右手挡住。

他有些无奈：“不要闹了，快去训练。”

他却握住李相赫的手腕，并没有用力，只是避免中单把手抽走，细密的吻从手心到指尖，最后停在无名指上。

李相赫故作镇定：“好了，去训练。”

朴辰成看着中单发红的耳廓想，是害羞了吧？

下午约了和GRF的训练赛。两三局下来，教练组往后一坐，分析游戏中出现的问题。

朴辰成极其自然地做到李相赫身旁，变戏法似地从口袋里掏出几个酥糖，剥开递到中单嘴边，动作行云流水一气呵成。

队友露出了不忍直视的表情。

“还挺好吃。”李相赫如是评价。

就像人永远听不到自己真正的声音一样，Omega没有办法闻到自己信息素真正的味道。

朴辰成却不道破，他说：“回家的时候拿的，小时候超级喜欢吃这个，没想到家人会特意买上一些。”

他是真的没想到，朴辰成离开家的时候对父母说：“家里连风都是每年一样的，好无聊啊。”

他很少对一件事物抱有长久的耐心与执着。小时候最喜欢的奶味酥糖也只是小时候最喜欢的，后来他离开家，抱着满腔对游戏的执着，抱着一身对胜利的向往，头也不回地离开了，再也没有去过那家零食店。那个巷子口被埋在了回忆的深处。又怀念，又不敢重回。

但是他突然想带中单回去看看了。

看看那家零食店在不在，看看店主人是不是那个大爷，看看那个角落是不是还有那么些酥糖。

他想带李相赫看看那些曾经最单纯不过的欢喜。

朴辰成时常会想，他们认识得太晚了。

他既没有陪伴在意气风发的faker选手身边，也没有陪伴在跌入谷底的faker选手身边。

他们只在当下。

他们拥有当下。

十点半之后安排了直播，李相赫今天输的有点多，掉了一百多分，虽然有好几盘是被他吃掉的分。下了播之后中单又开了一局，再次撞上朴辰成，这次排在一边，朴辰成公屏打字：“我来Carry。”

“这局一定带相赫哥上分。”

李相赫锁了阿卡丽。

但是打野节奏崩的一塌糊涂，对方打野长驻中路，时不时还去下路转上一转。

简而言之，李相赫又输了一局。

李相赫：“……”

他看着失败的页面发了会呆，果断再开了一局。

下一局两人依然排到一起，这次的队友要正常得多，李相赫如愿赢了一局，很干脆地退了游戏。

鬼知道下一局会碰上什么样的队友。

朴辰成看着中单游戏下线，也果断地退了游戏。现在还在rank的只剩打野，他去打野训练室看了眼，然后堂而皇之地溜进了中单的训练室。

李相赫正蜷在椅子上休息，听到动静也懒得转身，不用猜都知道是谁，他语气懒洋洋地：“干嘛？”

朴辰成无端想起了午后慵懒的猫，心上像是被轻轻地挠了一下，他放轻了语气，说：“来完成今日约会的最后一件事。”

“嗯？”

“来说我爱你。”

李相赫有一瞬间地恍神，愣了半晌才道：“来说你爱我？”

这一路，横冲直撞，磕磕绊绊。

朴辰成说：“相赫哥，我想听你说。”

他听见冰川消融的声音，又坦然又暧昧，汇成潺潺溪水的缱绻。

“我爱你。”

于是所有暗淡的心情被泼上油彩。

——他终于等到天光破晓。


End file.
